When towing a travel/utility trailer, users will often attach a bike rack or a cargo rack to the back of the trailer. This can be problematic as the rear bumper and/or ladders of some trailers are not configured to be used with racks. The additional weight can result in the rear attached racks falling off while driving, thereby damaging the attached goods (e.g., bikes, cargo) and creating a dangerous road hazard for other drivers. While some trailers do have a rear-positioned receiver to use for racks, a driver is still not able to view the attached cargo/bikes through their rear-view mirror as the sleeping enclosure of the trailer obstructs the view. Thus, the driver cannot intermittently check to see if their load may have shifted while driving in order to prevent the cargo from completely falling off. Additionally, a rear-positioned configuration can still cause severe damage to the trailer bumper. Furthermore, most bike carrier manufacturers won't warranty their devices if mounted on the rear of a trailer because of the bounce potential and safety concerns.
A prior art single piece upright receiver configured to be attached to the front of a trailer is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. As shown, the upright piece is welded to the single horizontal bar. This design was very unstable and wobbles during use. Additional disadvantages is that it is fabricated as a single piece and thus makes storing and installation cumbersome and shipping expensive. FIG. 9 shows a complicated trailer attachment that appears to only be adapted for a cargo tray, not a bike rack.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide secure receivers that can be easily mounted and removed from the front of a trailer to couple to racks configured to carry additional cargo. This will allow drivers to be able to view their attached cargo in the rear view mirror any time they like while they are driving. Carried cargo can non-exclusively include camping gear, firewood, bikes, gas cans, and the like.